


Ato nannen ka sureba omoide ni naru

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Tottsu non si era mai ritenuto una persona eccessivamente complicata.Quando voleva fare una cosa la faceva, quando voleva dire qualcosa lo diceva.Era per questo forse che non si era mai trovato particolarmente a proprio agio quando non riusciva a comprendere quello che pensavano le persone intorno a lui.
Relationships: Kitayama Hiromitsu/Totsuka Shota, Totsuka Shota/Tsukada Ryoichi





	Ato nannen ka sureba omoide ni naru

**_ \- Ato nannen ka sureba omoide ni naru - _ **

Tottsu non si era mai ritenuto una persona eccessivamente complicata.

Quando voleva fare una cosa la faceva, quando voleva dire qualcosa lo diceva.

Era per questo forse che non si era mai trovato particolarmente a proprio agio quando non riusciva a comprendere quello che pensavano le persone intorno a lui.

Odiava dover andare a chiedere che cosa ci fosse che non andava, odiava dover generare discussioni inutili, ma ancora di più odiava la sensazione che qualcun altro ce l’avesse con lui, soprattutto quando, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a comprendere il perché.

Ultimamente gli era capitato spesso di avere questa sensazione.

Tsukada non era più lo stesso da un po’ di tempo a questa parte.

Se prima era quello che portava il buonumore negli A.B.C.-Z, era lui che non perdeva mai il sorriso anche quando le prove si protraevano fino ad orari improponibili, era sempre stato lui a motivarli.

Non era più così, e Shota si era evidentemente perso il passaggio che lo aveva portato a sorridere sempre meno spesso.

Era certo di non essere il solo ad essersene accorto.

Vedeva Kawai avvicinarsi all’amico, scherzare e riuscire a farlo ridere, risata che moriva sempre troppo presto mostrandosi in tutta la sua falsità.

Vedeva Goseki stargli costantemente dietro, chiedergli di uscire, di fare qualsiasi cosa insieme, e le scuse che gli dava il più piccolo erano sempre troppo poco convincenti, come se non si sforzasse nemmeno di inventarne di migliori.

E lui ancora non aveva fatto niente per capire che cosa ci fosse in lui che non andava.

Aveva imputato i suoi malumori ad Hasshi in principio, al nervosismo dovuto ad avere nel gruppo una persona nuova, all’incertezza su come sarebbe riuscito ad inserirsi e a raggiungere il loro passo.

Ma era una scusa che non reggeva.

Per quanto Tsuka potesse tenerci al lavoro e per quanto potesse essere stato scettico al pensiero di ritrovarsi improvvisamente con un membro in più, Tottsu sapeva che c’era qualcosa che andava ben oltre questo semplice fatto.

E ne aveva avuto conferma quando finalmente anche lui aveva tentato un approccio nei suoi confronti, quando aveva provato ad avvicinarlo, a parlargli, e si era visto trattare ancora più freddamente di quanto accadesse con gli altri.

Da questo era maturata la convinzione di essere lui stesso la causa del problema.

Ma c’erano ancora troppe cose che non tornavano, e lui cominciava a stancarsi di quel modo di fare del più piccolo.

Erano sempre stati vicini, loro due.

Si conoscevano da più di dieci anni ormai, avevano superato quasi subito la soglia della normale amicizia ed erano sempre stati vicini l’uno all’altro.

Tottsu aveva sempre pensato di essere in grado di capire alla perfezione quello che passava per la mente dell’altro, l’aveva sempre ritenuto una persona cristallina, ma evidentemente si era solo sbagliato.

Ci aveva provato, davvero.

Ci aveva provato perché teneva in modo quasi morboso al suo rapporto con lui, perché non era una persona qualsiasi, perché vederlo in quel modo faceva stare male anche lui, in qualche modo.

Ma semplicemente non c’era riuscito.

Aveva vagliato tutte le opzioni possibili, ma niente gli sembrava giustificare un comportamento del genere.

Se gli fosse successo qualcosa, era certo che gliel’avrebbe detto, perché non era mai stato il tipo di persona eccessivamente riservata.

Aveva preso in considerazione il fatto che potesse sentirsi messo in disparte dalla sua relazione con Kitayama, ma anche quello non gli sembrava probabile.

Stavano insieme ormai da quasi tre mesi, e sebbene ci provassero non riuscivano mai a stare da soli per troppo tempo. La maggior parte delle volte in cui si vedevano, c’erano sempre anche tutti gli altri, e gli unici momenti che ritagliavano per loro stessi erano dopo le serate passate insieme, cosa che era certo non toccasse minimamente Tsuka.

Aveva sempre cercato di essere un buon amico per lui, così come per gli altri, mettendo sempre al primo posto il legame che aveva con loro piuttosto che quello con Hiromitsu.

Era maledettamente stanco.

Stanco di cercare di capire, stanco di sforzarsi quando dall’altra parte non vedeva il minimo impegno, stanco di scervellarsi, stanco di continuare a fingere di essere di buonumore quando non poteva esserlo del tutto, non in quella situazione.

Era arrivato al suo limite, e poco gli interessava se Tsukada aveva ancora delle riserve nei suoi confronti, se volesse continuare a tenere in piedi quel muro fra di loro.

Sarebbe stato diretto, che all’altro piacesse o meno.

Gli mancava la sua presenza, gli mancava terribilmente, e l’altro avrebbe fatto meglio a farsene una ragione, perché non era deciso a non rinunciare, a non accettare il silenzio come risposta.

Voleva sapere.

*******

Le prove erano andate bene.

Hasshi commetteva sempre meno errori, i suoi movimenti si erano fatti più aggraziati, e sembrava stare più al passo con i loro ritmi.

Tottsu sperava che l’atmosfera più leggera che si respirava nella sala potesse sortire i suoi effetti anche sull’umore di Tsuka.

Quando avevano finito, gli altri si erano diretti verso le docce, e Ryoichi li stava seguendo, quando lui l’aveva afferrato per un polso, fermandolo.

“Aspetta, Tsuka-chan” mormorò, prima di alzare lo sguardo in direzione degli altri tre. “Voi cominciate ad andare, tranquilli” disse, in risposta agli sguardi interrogativi di Goseki e Kawai, i quali tentennarono soltanto per un secondo prima di scrollare le spalle e proseguire.

Tottsu chiuse le porte, si fermò solo un attimo per prendere un respiro profondo e poi si voltò verso l’altro.

Tsuka era fermo in mezzo alla sala prove, le braccia conserte e lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento.

Aveva i capelli in disordine dopo aver ballato, ma per quanto gli potessero andare sul viso Shota non poté fare a meno di notare le sopracciglia contorte in un’espressione corrucciate, le labbra fattesi sottili. Con le punte delle dita andava a tormentarsi il braccio, mentre spostava il peso da un piede all’altro.

Era nervoso; troppo per essere di fronte alla prospettiva di una conversazione con lui.

Tottsu sospirò di nuovo, prima di avvicinarglisi.

“Allora... che cos’hai?” gli chiese, direttamente.

Il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo, cercando di rilassare la propria espressione.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, senza mascherare abbastanza il fastidio e la tensione nel proprio tono di voce.

L’altro sollevò appena un sopracciglio, concedendosi un mezzo sorriso.

“Per favore, Tsuka... ti conosco da troppo tempo per poter davvero credere che vada tutto bene. E anche se non ti conoscessi, sei comunque pessimo a mentire, non è nel tuo carattere farlo. Quindi non ci provare nemmeno” lo riprese, cercando di mantenere la discussione su toni leggeri, tentativo che non andò affatto a buon fine.

Vide Ryoichi irrigidirsi, mettersi sulla difensiva, mentre si lasciava andare ad un verso stizzito.

“Oh, quindi mi conosci. Perché io e te siamo stati insieme per tutti questi anni, siamo amici e tutto il resto. E allora, visto che mi conosci, come mai fatichi così tanto a capire che cos’ho?” gli chiese, sarcastico.

Tottsu indietreggiò, come se l’altro l’avesse appena colpito.

Avrebbe davvero voluto sapere cosa gli passava per la mente.

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era un problema che si poteva risolvere, perché era _certo_ che fra loro non potesse esserci niente di tanto terribile da gettare via tutto quello che avevano condiviso.

Il fatto che l’altro ignorasse quanto il suo atteggiamento lo facesse stare male, lo intristì.

“Non lo so che cos’hai. È da settimane che me lo domando, è da settimane che cerco di capirlo, Tsuka. E se adesso sono qui a chiedertelo non è perché non ho voglia di cercare da solo una soluzione, ma è perché l’ho fatto e non sono venuto a capo di niente. Quindi, se conto qualcosa per te, vorrei davvero che mi parlassi, come hai sempre fatto ogni qualvolta in cui hai avuto un problema con me.” fece una pausa, come per riflettere, poi riprese. “Perché il tuo problema è con me, vero?” aggiunse, dando per scontata la risposta dell’amico.

Tsukada tacque, ma non chinò lo sguardo.

Rimase a fissarlo, e Tottsu prese nota di ogni cambiamento nella sua espressione.

I lineamenti da tesi si erano fatti più rilassati, ma non perché sembrasse più sollevato, piuttosto come un passaggio da uno stato di rabbia ad uno di rassegnazione.

E quando rispose, il suo tono di voce esprimeva la medesima cosa.

“Tu mi sei sempre stato accanto, Shota. Mi sei stato vicino anche quando non c’era nessun altro, hai sempre trovato il modo di tirarmi su di morale, hai sempre avuto con me un rapporto che mi faceva sentire... bene. Mi faceva sentire felice. E ho sempre pensato che per te fosse la stessa cosa” iniziò a spiegare, mentre il più grande lo guardava con espressione sempre più confusa.

“È così infatti. Io sono sempre stato felice con te, Ryo. Non capisco che cosa posso aver fatto per...” stava iniziando a ribattere, ma l’altro non lo lasciò concludere.

“Evidentemente non parliamo dello stesso tipo di felicità, Tottsu. Io parlo di qualcosa che va oltre l’amicizia, qualcosa che per me c’è sempre stato e che tu, che ti vanti di conoscermi così bene, non sei mai stato in grado di vedere” gli disse, accusatorio. “Negli anni mi sono sempre convinto che prima o poi sarebbe successo qualcosa. Sei sempre stato più che un amico, hai sempre fatto per me più di quello che il limite dell’amicizia imponga. E poi mi hai detto di aver cominciato a frequentare Kitayama, e io mi sono seriamente chiesto perché ho passato gli ultimi dieci anni della mia vita a vivere un’illusione” sospirò. “Ho sempre pensato di contare qualcosa di più per te. Io... non credevo che sarei mai riuscito ad odiarti, ma adesso non riesco a sentire nient’altro che questo” concluse, in un mormorio.

Tottsu continuava a guardarlo, ma era come se lo sguardo gli passasse attraverso, come se non riuscisse a vederlo davvero.

Le sue parole continuavano a rimbombargli nella mente, in un suono del tutto nuovo, come qualcosa che non riusciva nemmeno a concepire, come se Ryoichi gli stesse parlando in una lingua che non comprendeva.

Si sentiva... male. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare esattamente quale tipo di sensazione provasse in quel momento, sapeva solo che era tutto tranne che piacevole.

Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, ma era come se le parole non riuscissero ad uscire.

“Tsuka...” mormorò “Tu lo sapevi. Lo sapevi che fra me e Hiromitsu c’è sempre stato qualcosa. Io non ti ho ingannato, non ho mai avuto intenzione di farlo” gli disse, con semplicità, perché quello era quello che pensava.

Non aveva mai nemmeno lontanamente immaginato che l’altro potesse provare qualcosa per lui.

In questo aveva ragione, si vantava di conoscerlo così bene ma aveva ignorato un fatto tanto madornale.

Finalmente, aveva capito quello che provava: si sentiva come se gli ultimi dieci anni gli fossero crollati addosso, come se tutto in quel momento avesse acquistato un nuovo significato, uno che non gli piaceva, uno che non si sentiva in grado di affrontare.

Ma, mentre ogni gesto nei confronti di Tsukada gli attraversava in modo confusionario la mente, non poteva dire di averlo illuso, di avere mai avuto intenzione di farlo.

Avevano dato significati diversi alle medesime cose.

Avevano dato due significati diversi al loro rapporto, e nessuno dei due poteva essere accusato per questo.

Non c’era torto e non c’era ragione, ma Tottsu non poteva negare a Tsuka quell’odio che provava per lui, sebbene alla base ci fossero più fraintendimenti che colpe.

“Mi dispiace, Tsuka. Posso anche non averti capito, ma... questo non cambia il bene che ti voglio, e il fatto che non vorrei mai che tu soffrissi, meno che mai a causa mia” prese un respiro profondo, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi prima di continuare. “Ma questo non cambia le cose. Io non provo per te quello che provi tu per me, non potrei mai farlo perché per me sei sempre stato un amico. Sei importante per me, probabilmente più di quanto lo sia Mitsu, ma questo non cambia il fatto che è la sua mano che sto stringendo adesso e che non ho intenzione di lasciarla andare” spiegò, continuando a sperare che l’altro comprendesse le sue ragioni, pur essendo consapevole del fatto che non sarebbe accaduto, non in modo così semplice.

Ma voleva essere chiaro con lui, perché la propria sincerità era il massimo che gli potesse offrire.

Gli voleva bene e amava Hiromitsu. Questi erano i fatti, e non avrebbe ceduto su nessuna delle due cose.

Non voleva ferire nessuno dei due né voleva fare del male a se stesso, ma non si sarebbe forzato a fare qualcosa che non riusciva nemmeno a concepire.

E Tsuka probabilmente lo capì, ma come aveva detto tutto quello che era rimasto per lui era soffocato dall’odio che provava in quel momento, e Tottsu sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo perché quella sensazione passasse.

Per cui quando l’altro lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli chiese di andarsene, lo fece senza ribattere.

Lo lasciò da solo, perché comprese che averlo davanti non avrebbe fatto altro che aggiungere insulto al danno.

Lo lasciò da solo anche per un po’ di egoismo, perché non voleva vedere il suo dolore sapendo di esserne la causa.

Lo lasciò da solo, e facendolo gli sembrò come se insieme a Tsukada si fosse lasciato alle spalle anche una parte di sé.

Ora che le cose erano chiare, un po’ rimpiangeva il non averle capite prima.

Rimpiangeva fin troppe cose, ma ormai era tardi.

Se ne andò, strascicando il passo mentre raggiungeva gli altri.

Sentiva già la sua mancanza come un vuoto dentro di sé, e la cosa che lo faceva stare peggio era che avrebbe dovuto abituarsi a quella privazione.

Non era una discussione, una lite, qualcosa che si poteva risolvere solo parlandone.

Sentiva come se qualcuno fosse morto.

E, se lo conosceva almeno un po’, era sicuro che Tsuka provasse lo stesso.

Avrebbe tanto voluto sbagliarsi, ancora una volta.


End file.
